


I Just Want to be a Side-Character

by goregutt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Badass Reader, Chara is still a ghost, Dark Past, F/M, Frisk Remembers Resets (Undertale), Happy Lesbians, Mages, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Reader is a mage, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans Has Trust Issues (Undertale), Sans has trust issues, Soul-Bonding, jk theyre just so fucking stubborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goregutt/pseuds/goregutt
Summary: Its been four years since the barrier has been broken, and monsters are still fighting for their rights. Coupled with the appearance of new mages, monster kind is carrying a heavyweight on its shoulders.Sadly, your one of them. However, as someone getting an undergraduate under Monster Studies, you do your best to keep your magic a secret. Lord knows what will happen if they find out a mage is studying monsters. Yet somehow, the appearance of some of the most famous monsters might end up ruining your plans. If only you were a side-character.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	I Just Want to be a Side-Character

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first undertale fanfic, lately the undertale has been coming back with a more mature audience, and I've loved this game for four years.

_"Long ago, far away, centuries before our day,_

_Humans lived, monsters roamed,_

_Both shared earth and sky as home"_

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

_**Beep** _

Ah, there it is, the devil's sound, the evilest noise on this earth.

The alarm.

You begrudgingly pluck yourself up from your bed, its sheets becoming disheveled in the process. As quickly as one can for just waking up, your reach over to your alarm clock, shutting it off with the anger of a thousand soldiers. It takes a while for you truly wake up, your eyes feel crusted after such a long sleep. Luckily, you didn't start a class for another hour. However, your late-night studying session didn't help the tiredness behind your eyes. 

**7:30 AM**

Why in God's name did you choose to take Monster History 201 this early in the morning! Damnit, it can't be helped, you need to get ready if you're ever going to make it to campus on time. Rolling out of bed, the first thing you do is grab deodorant, don't want to smell, do you? Throwing your hair into a messy bun, you put in your headphones and begin the fifteen-minute process of getting dressed. On the way to the bathroom, you pick a-definitely-not-worn-yesterday pair of pants.

Quickly, you brush your teeth while struggling to pull your pants on at the same time. Once you're done, you pull a tank top and an orange flannel from one of your desk chairs, throwing them on half-hazard. You really need to start cleaning your bedroom.

You walk out into your kitchen, your already cutting it close as it is, so a banana will have to do. 

**7:50 AM**

Damnit, you just might not make it.

You push the excessive amounts of looseleaf paper and books that were on your dining table into your backpack. If someone took a peek into your house, they would have thought a small tornado had hit it. Once you've stuffed your backpack to the brim, you get ready to head out. You slip on some sneakers and turn to say goodbye.

To who? No one, but old habits die hard.

It dawns on you how lonely it is in a house this large. Once upon a time, it held three other people, but now all that remains are two empty bedrooms and a living room too large for one person.

"See ya later", you say.

"See ya later", echoes from the windowsill of the kitchen. Oh- your Echo flower, you need to remember to water it when you get home.

And just like that you close and lock the door to your house, pushing all those dreary thoughts within it.

**8:15 AM**

Fuck.

Run. Run. Run. If you're late to your first class of the semester, you can only imagine how the rest of the year will go. You sprint down the hill and onto the sidewalk. This is probably the most, and fastest you've run in a while; and unsurprisingly, it's because your late. Past the monster bakery, past the library, past the bus stop, onto campus, then past the child- wait a child?

You stopped in your tracks.

Why is there a child on a college campus?

"Hey, um, kid?" you question. 

In front of you stands a child, 9? 10? Definitely not old enough to be on a college campus. They stand just above your belly-button and have choppy brown hair as if they cut it themselves. Funny enough, they look like they're dressed for a job interview, as they're adorned with a button-up and a sweater, along with dress shoes and black slacks. They look kind of familiar? Yet you can't seem to place it. In their hand, you can see them holding a map of "Ebbot University of Science and Arts". Seems like they're in the right place?

"Are you looking for something- or someone?"

They look up towards you, tan skin hit with morning sun, as they shake their head up and down. They flip their map towards you, pointing to a building, Tinter Hall, the main history building, and the _lovely_ residence of your soon-to-be-late too class. Moving your eyes with their finger, you see them pointing to a meeting room just down the hall from your class.

Reality hits, and you are stuck with a moral dilemma. Do you book it, leaving a child in the middle of a college campus you know they don't attend to get to _your_ class? Or do you help this kid get to the meeting room, and risk the first day of class?

Godamnit, it's like fate has doomed you to fail today.

"Alright, well, shi-I mean, I'm going there too, so just follow me." You tell them, crouching down to their eye level.

They jump up and down, seemingly excited that someone is helping them. Have people been ignoring this kid? What assholes.

They grab your hand, which surprises you, but it's quite reminiscing. Typically you never let strangers touch you, but I guess you'll let it pass this time.

You know that your late, but your also not going to run with a kid, probably causing them to trip and break one of their fragile bones, so you take your time. Walking through the courtyard of the downtown campus, you finally arrive at Tinter Hall. Dropping off the child in front of their stated meeting room.

"Don't get lost anymore okay? It's dangerous to be alone with a bunch of strangers, you could have gotten hurt." You scold. They should have been more careful, but what if it wasn't their fault? You can't stay mad at the kid for too long.

You begin to walk away, waving goodbye to the child as you walk around the corner to your class. Once you're in front of its now looming doors, you look at your phone.

**8:40 AM**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Your late, goddamnit. You gulp, your late to the first monster history class that has been offered, ever. What a way to show a passion for your degree. Slowly, you move your hands to the doorknob, turning and pushing in the large door. However, you're surprised to find everyone staring at you as if they had been waiting for someone. Peering your eyes away from your fellow students, you could now see that there was no professor at the lecture desk.

It's a miracle, a fucking miracle. Your professor hasn't even shown up yet. You can feel yourself internally cheer, and quickly walk over to an empty seat in the back. On your way, you can see the annoyed faces of your fellow human peers, as well as some new monster faces. 

Settling yourself into your seat, you can't help but feel that your day is turning around. Maybe this year won't be as bad as before?

Your thoughts settle, and soon later the entrance door opens up, and a group of monsters, as well as some campus security guards, walk into the classroom. They organize themselves on the front stage. Left to right, you could see a goat woman, a lizard, a tall skeleton, and a child. 

Wait, a child. The same child you helped moments ago. Were they one of the children of the campus police? Why were they here? 

Followed behind them was the dean of Ebott University of Science and Arts, Dean Thomas.

"Good morning students! I'd like to introduce you to those who helped form this class! This is the first step towards unifying monster and human education! As such, I am happy that all of you are apart of such a historical moment! First, I'd like to introduce our new affiliate professor of monster studies, Dr. Alphys!" He stated. Soon after, the class erupted in applauds.

The yellow lizard, who you now knew as Dr. Alphys, was adorned in a lab coat and glasses. She awkwardly stood up to the podium, tapping the microphone to the point of ill-screeching.

"H-hello, as Dean T-Thomas just said, I-im Dr. Alphys, the n-new head of monster stud-dies. I'm looking f-forward to working with a-all of you.", Dr. Alphys stuttered. As she stepped away, more cheering could be heard.

Dean Thomas once again took the stage. "I'd also like to introduce a new peer of yours, some of you may know him as the mascot of the Monster Embassy!". Following his sentence, a tall, actually very tall, skeleton took the stage.

"HELLO EVERYONE!", rang the microphone, shrieking at the volume it just experienced. This caused the skeleton to cover it, hoping to muffle out the noise. 

"I'd like to introduce myself! I am Papyrus! As the mascot of the Monster Embassy, I will be joining your class as a representative of the monster community! I hope we all become friends and get along swimmingly!" Spoke _~~shouted~~_ Papyrus.

Once more, the class interrupted in cheers as Dean Thomas took the stage again. "Finally, I'd like to introduce the person who made this all possible, please give a warm welcome to the ambassador of the Monster Embassy, Frisk!".

Why is the kid walking, he called for the-

No way, how stupid are you, how could you forget- **oh my god** this is the most embarrassing moment of your life. That's why they looked so familiar to you, you had just led the ambassador of monsters across campus like a lost duckling. You could feel yourself sink back into your chair, drowning in the overwhelming feeling of dread.

Slowly, Frisk scanned the room, waving to everyone, and despite your best efforts to go unnoticed, they're eyes landed right on you. However, for now, it seems like they ignored you.

Finishing introductions, Dean Thomas introduced the Professor, a horse-mermaid (?) named Arron.

But you weren't paying attention to that, you were paying attention to the fact that Frisk was whispering in Papyrus' ear canal, pointing directly at you.

You were right the first time, this semester is going to be worse than you thought.


End file.
